The Biostatistics Core provides support to the 6 primary projects and Career Development and Developmental Research projects of the Prostate Cancer SPORE in the areas of study design, data collection and visualization, database development and management, data quality control, data analysis, bioinformatics, and interpretation. In this regard, members of the Core play an integral role as members of the team for each project, and provide solutions to commonplace and complex or unique problems that arise during the planning and execution of the projects. Each project has a primary blostatistician/epidemiologist associated with the project, but most projects will have input from 2 Core investigators, which contributes to interactions among the projects. Core investigators have extensive experience in a wide range of biostatistical, epidemiologic and translational research methodologies and applications. Because of the emphasis on translational science in the SPORE program, the Core also includes members with experience in both epidemiology and biostatistics, who provide important input for population studies and translation to clinical cohorts.